Fire and Ice
by Rashel Shiru
Summary: Ella se parece tanto al fuego, y él es como el hielo. Saben que tendran que enfrentar muchos problemas por su amor, pero tienen a sus amigos y familia para apoyarlos. Zutara! Primer Fic. Sean buenos y dejen un review


**_Fire and Ice_**

_Escrito por: Rashel Shiru_

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino el final hubiera sido Zutara¬¬

Nota: _En letra cursiva los diálogos_

Esperon disfruten de mi primer fic

_

* * *

  
_

Eres como el fuego: vivaz, alegre, irradias una luz especial, emanas un calor lleno de amor; pero como el fuego puedes ser salvaje, orgullosa, abrumadora, veloz, precisa al "quemar" a tus oponentes. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que podrías causar tanto daño? Dominas a tu enemigo, haces que se rinda a tus pies, literalmente, bueno, conmigo lo hiciste.

Antes, te veía como a una niñita llorona y cobarde, incapaz de proteger a su decadente tribu, además de ser una frustrada maestra agua. Ahora, me infundes fuerza, seguridad, compasión, cariño, solidaridad y, a la vez me haces temerte, al saber todo tu potencial. ¡Gracias a Agni ya me perdonaste!

Pero ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en que me perdonaras? Creo saber la respuesta, pero no me atrevo a contemplarla. Me digo que es porque te he hecho mucho daño: la muerte de tu madre (bueno, no estoy directamente implicado, pero soy al único que puedes reclamarle), el perseguirte alrededor del mundo, amarrarte a un árbol e intentar chantajearte con el collar de tu madre, haberte atacado tantas veces y por último, y con más importancia que nada, haber traicionado tu confianza, al haberme unido a Azula.

Ahora me digo que te salve del rayo porque no podía dejarte ir, porque eres el pilar fundamental del equipo, porque ni Aang, ni Sokka, ni Toph o tu papá, me lo hubieran perdonado jamás, y yo tampoco; primero muerto a verte lastimada. Son las únicas excusas que tengo.

_-Estas peor que Pies Ligeros cuando babea por ella, Sifu Hotman-_ me interrumpe los pensamientos la pequeña en tamaño, pero grande en fuerza y corazón_-¿no puedes sacártela de la cabeza?_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no estoy pensando en nadie!- _ casi grito muy asustado por el nuevo descubrimiento de la Bandida Ciega.

_-¡Se que estas mintiendo!-_ dijo de forma melódica y burlona.

_-¿Qué quieres, Campeona?- _me rindo.

_-Que le digas la verdad, no se estén engañando mutuamente. ¡El Amor es CIEGO!- _dijo ya yéndose Toph y haciendo énfasis en la última frase con respecto a su condición, al mover su mano sobre sus ojos.

_-¿Qué quizo decir con eso último? ¡Por Agni! Zuko, tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiso decir. ¡Ve a buscarla ya!- _Voy en camino y de pronto cruzo en uno de los tantos pasillos y me topo con quien menos me quería encontrar, Mai. Me quede estático, no sé qué decirle. ¡No se qué pensar! Me sonríe, muy fría para mi gusto, incluso da miedo verla. Intenta besarme, la detengo. Pregunta él porque. Le digo que tenemos que hablar.

_-¿Qué sucede Zuko?-_

_-Mai, te quiero mucho y eres una muy buena amiga- _su cara cambia de una expresión neutra, a una de ¿terror?_- No podemos seguir juntos-_ lo suelto, me quito un peso de encima. Me mira y empieza a llorar.

_-¿Quién? ¿Quién es Zuko?-_ pregunta bajito.

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¡¿Quién es la maldita que te quita de mi lado?!-_ me empieza a gritar_- ¿Es a caso esa maldita ramera de la Tribu Agua? ¿No le basta tener al Avatar, sino que también te quiere a ti? ¡Es una perra! ¡Víbora! ¡Aprovechada!-_

_-¡No te atrevas a decir algo más!- _grito, ella se sorprende_-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella-_ amenazo.

_-Te juro que me voy a vengar de esto, Zuko. ¡Te lo juro!-_grita y se va como una fiera a través de los pasillos.

..:oO0Oo:..

Eres como el hielo: frío, soberbio, inquebrantable, insensible, furioso como los icebergs que revuelcan el mar; pero en ese frío logras emanar un calor especial, eres suave, lizo, honesto, transparente, como los grandes témpanos de hielo, blando y sincero como la nieve.

Antes, te tenía miedo, eras tan frívolo, orgulloso, amargado; pero ahora eres tan cálido, tierno, comprensivo, calmado, seguro y amable. ¡Gracias a Tui y La que realmente cambiaste!

Pero ¿Cuál era tu gran interés porque te perdonara? Creo saber la respuesta, pero no me la creo, has cambiado, pero no tan radicalmente ¿o sí? Me hiciste tanto daño, y después te esforzaste tanto por agradarme, porque te perdonara, inclusive ¡Me salvaste la vida!

Me digo que me salvaste porque era tu responsabilidad, que cualquiera del grupo lo hubiera hecho ¿verdad?

_-¡Hermanita! Qué bueno que estas bien-_ Sokka me regalo un efusivo abrazo interumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_-Pero ¿qué te pasó, Sokka?-_ le digo después de ver como lo ayuda a caminar Suki.

_-Solo me partí la pierna al caer de un dirigible a otro- _dijo algo tímido.

_-Lo hizo por salvar a Toph- _me explica Suki muy orgullosa de la hazaña de mi hermano.

_-¿En serio? Eso es muy valiente- _ le digo mientras lo abrazo nuevamente.

_-No es nada, pero dime- _ya cambió el tema_- ¿qué tal les fue a Zuko y a ti?- _lanza la pregunta y yo me tenso inmediatamente.

_-Mejor los dejo hablar en privado-_ dijo Suki yéndose, comprendiendo la situación.

_-¿Qué sucedió, Katara?- _ preguntan preocupado, yo le diría "¿qué no sucedió?" pero mejor no lo preocupo más.

_-Bueno-_ empiezo a explicarle- _Zuko retó a Azula a un Agni Kai y se enfrentaron, luego Azula estuvo a punto de asestarme uno de sus rayos y él se interpuso, luego cayó herido, Azula me persiguió hasta que la encerré en una burbuja de agua y la amarré a la rejilla del piso con una cadena- _finalicé.

_-¿Y cómo está Zuko?-_

_-Está bien, ya lo curé-_

_-¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?- _insinúa algo.

_-N…o…, no- _dije insegura.

_-Katara ¿no será que Zuko está enamorado de ti? Uno no hace ese tipo de cosas al menos que este muy enamorado-_

Quedo choqueada ¿cómo es posible? Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Yo le gusto a Zuko? Es decir, ¿él está enamorado de mí? Me doy cuenta, las miradas, la forma de hablar, de tratarme; la respuesta es "Sí", y yo también estoy enamorada de él.

_-¿Tu también estas enamorada?-_

_-Sí, y mucho- _ mis pensamientos se aclaran- _ gracias hermano-_ lo abrazo y le regalo una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

_-Sí, sí, sí, pero debes hablar con Aang- _dice Sokka en forma muy seria y yo afirmo con mi cabeza.

Me despido de mi hermano y me dirijo a buscar a Aang. Lo encuentro en el patio con Appa y Momo. Me dirijo a él un poco intranquila, el me observa y me sonríe.

_-Aang, tenemos que hablar- _su cara se torna preocupada.

_-Claro-_

_-Aang en la Isla Ember te dije que estaba confundida, pero ya aclare mis pensamientos y sentimientos-_

_-Antes que digas cualquier cosa, te quiero decir que logré entrar al Estado Avatar, y mis chakras están totalmente abiertos, incluyendo el del amor- _hace una pausa- _y mis sentimientos por ti son solo de amistad. Si quieres estar con alguien más, yo no voy a interferir, me va a doler un poco, lo admito, pero no te voy a hacer una escena de celos- _sonríe al final.

Me quedo sorprendida, no esperé que me dijera eso, me quito un peso de encima.

_-Gracias- _respondo-_ gracias por comprenderme-_

_-Y… ¿existe algún afortunado?- _ me pregunta con mucha picardía.

_-Bueno…sí- _digo algo tímida.

_-¿Quién es?- _todavía sigue siendo un chico curioso.

_-Zuko- _respondo como un rayo.

_-Estoy seguro de que tú también le gustas. Es la persona perfecta para ti- _me dice con mucha sabiduría- _¡Ve y búscalo!- _dice al tiempo que me regala una sonrisa verdadera, sus ojos jamás me mienten quiere lo mejor para mí.

..:oO0Oo:..

Los dos jóvenes enamorados se encontraron en frente de la recamara de Zuko. No sabían cómo comenzar.

_-Zuko/Katara- _hablan al mismo tiempo.

_-Bueno, habla tu primero- _dice Katara. Él se queda pensando y espera que lo que está a punto de hacer no dañe su relación con ella.

_-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-_

_-¿Cóm…- _no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que unos labios fuertes, calientes y decididos dijeron más que mil palabras con solo posarse sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se agrandaron y un fuerte rubor inundo su cara, pero luego acepto el beso feliz, envolviendo con sus ligeros brazos su cuello, él no desaprovechó la forma en que ella aceptó su beso y con sus fuertes brazos tomó el control del beso al atraparla por su pequeña cintura.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno y apasionado, no lleno de frenesí, ni mucho menos salvaje. Cuando sus labios se separaron lentamente, los dedos de ella estaban enredados en su pelo, y él tenía una de sus brazos por su cintura y el otro en su nuca. Luego de contemplarse por un rato, Zuko habló primero.

_-Katara, me gustas y mucho- _hizo una pausa notablemente nervioso por la respuesta que podría recibir-_ te amo-_

_-Zuko, yo no tenía idea de lo que sentía por ti, estaba muy confundida, pero…- _calló durante unos segundos que fueron eternos para él- _también te amo-_

Las sonrisas de ambos fueron inmensas, la felicidad no les cabía en el corazón.

_-No importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos, Katara-_

_-Es una promesa- _responde, sellando con un beso la promesa de vida, sabiendo que, aunque no todo el mundo los va a aceptar, tienen a su familia y amigos, además del uno al otro.

Por eso "Los polos opuestos se atraen", pero Zuko y Katara piensan que cada uno tiene algo del elemento del otro, y lucharan para poder estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, superando cada obstáculo que le toque afrontar, sabiendo que "El amor no tiene fronteras".

* * *

Es mi primer fic, por favor no sean malitos y dejen un review, ya sea constructivo, destructivo inclusive reconstructivo XD

Bye^^


End file.
